


Actor AU| Jaetae

by Nominhelpme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actor AU, Fluff, Golf Carts, They prank taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nominhelpme/pseuds/Nominhelpme
Summary: Short Actor AU!





	Actor AU| Jaetae

Taeyong sat patiently off to the side of the set, holding an iced americano in one hand and a cheese bagel in the other. He watched in silence as Jaehyun performed his lines flawlessly, his facial expressions and tones were always superb but something about Jaehyun, more than his talent, always caused all types of people to love him. Jaehyuns manager likes to say it's his looks though Taeyong knows it's more.

Just as Taeyong began to slip into a trance, Jaehyun finished and walked out of the set and straight towards Taeyong. "Oh my God, I love you." Jaehyun wailed once he saw the two items in Taeyongs hands. The lavender haired males cheeks flared and he looked away. "Mr. Jung, I got you an iced americano and a cheese bagel from that café downtown that you like." Jaehyun grinned and took the items from Taeyong. "Thank you! Where am I going next, Taeyong?" The still flustered man pulled out his phone, checking on his schedule app for Jaehyun. "You have an interview in three hours and…..oh. Nothing in between or after." Taeyong was, to say the least, shocked. Jaehyun mimicked the confusion, eyebrows pulling together. "Really? That's odd. Next they're going to give me a vacation!" Taeyong laughed, shaking his head. "Don't get too ahead of yourself Mr. Jung. I should give your manager a call, just incase I made a mistake." It was Jaehyun's turn to laugh now. "You? Making a mistake! Hahaha! The four years that you've been working here, you've made not a single slip up." Taeyong shook his head. "No, that's a lie! Remember my first week here, the fourth day on the job I managed to spill 4 coffees on you. Not a single one was even yours!" Jaehyun bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile. "I found that cute and charming! You were learning!" Jaehyun cooed, reaching a hand up and over to squeeze Taeyongs cheeks. The lavender haired male froze, averting his gaze elsewhere. Jaehyun chuckled at the cheeks heating up below his finger tips. "Alright, I'm done teasing." Jaehyung promised, pulling his hands back. Taeyong scoffed, not believing the lies for even a second. "What would you wish to do in the meantime, Mr Jung?" Jaehyun grinned, grabbing Taes hand in his own. Taeyong yelped as his body was suddenly being dragged out of the large warehouse and towards a golf cart. "Let's mess around!" Jaehyun giggled, letting go of Taeyongs hand to get in the drivers spot. "M-mess around?" Tae squeaked, not getting into the cart. "Yeah! Let's go pull a prank on Taeil hyung. I'm pretty sure he's filming scene 201." 

"If I get fired I hope you know I'll bring you down with me." Taeyong grumbled, holding Tails lines for the next scene. Jaehyun grinned, jumping up from the chair to a match the papers. "Okay! Let's hide them!" Tae didn't bother to mention that maybe, just maybe, Taeil had his lines memorized. "Yes, Mr Jung." Taeyong followed behind the excited actor. 


End file.
